


Pay the Piper

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Cock Warming, Cursed Dean Winchester, Curses, Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 08, Sex Curse, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Supportive Castiel, Voyeur Castiel, Wincest Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Sam's a piece of cherry pie. Or a one night stand. If it weren't for the fact that the bunker is warded against any evil creature,  Sam would think this isn't Dean. He's looking at Sam with hungry eyes and it's wrong, wrong, wrong.





	Pay the Piper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonwithatale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwithatale/gifts), [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts), [multishippinglover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/gifts), [ectothermal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectothermal/gifts), [AnOddSock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/gifts).



> Written for the Wincest Writing Challenge, round 21. 
> 
> Theme: curses 
> 
> Prompt: cursed to constant hunger 
> 
> Partner: dangerouslystrangeangel 
> 
> Please note: given the nature of curses that involve sex there are consent issues to be found here. Dean’s pushy but he can't really help it and Sam's hesitant. If that bothers you even though there's a happy ending, please turn back now. 
> 
> If you think I missed a tag, please politely let me know. I don't put up with rude behavior but I'll absolutely at least take into consideration ideas that don't involve screaming or judging me.
> 
> Triss is responsible for the title, helping me figure out some important but annoying bits (like angelic abilities when it comes to cursed objects) and a pretty fun Cas line. Wondering if anyone can spot it. Sassy Cas is the best. ;)
> 
> Holly is responsible for the whole fic. Couldn't have done it without her! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who voted on Tumblr regarding what the cursed object should be.

Dean’s right - Sam loves research. Maybe not enough to keep it next to his KY but he gets excited learning new things. Which is why he's combing through the bunker’s library even though they're between cases.

 He freezes when his hair stands on end. He _knows_ Dean's watching him. Even if he hadn't heard his footsteps, there's no mistaking Dean’s breathing.

 “Uh… you okay?” Sam asks, eyeing his brother.

Sam’s voice wakes Dean up and he crosses the room and sits down across from Sam in seconds. “Yeah, I'm good.”

“Did you need anything?”

“Nope.”

Sam’s a piece of cherry pie. Or a one night stand. If it weren't for the fact that the bunker is warded against any evil creature, Sam would think this _isn't_ Dean. He’s looking at Sam with _hungry_ eyes and it's _wrong, wrong, wrong._

  
"Okay." Sam clears his throat and drops his eyes back down to his book. He doesn’t know what else to do, so he tries to read again but finds himself going over the same sentence over and over.

It can't be more than five minutes later that Dean's toes brush against his knee. Sam jerks at the contact then chuckles. "Playing footsie?"

“No.” Dean drops his eyes and shifts uncomfortably.

Sam huffs, nudging Dean with his knee. "Maybe you should go get laid."

“Maybe,” Dean gasps. He presses into Sam's touch instead of shying away from it like he usually does.

"Maybe? You're usually all for it between cases," Sam points out.  

 Dean shrugs. “I dunno what to say, Sammy - except I'd rather be here with you.”

"Don't use lines on me,” Sam says before starting to read again, his whole body aware of _Dean_.

 “The fact you'd even say that…” Dean’s voice trails off. The air is heavy and uncomfortable with their silence. Dean gets up, wandering around in close circles near Sam, seemingly stuck in his orbit. He sighs, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. “Want a beer?”

Sam tilts his head up so he can look at his brother. “Is this a hint that I should take a research break?"  

“Nah.” Now both of Dean’s hands are on him, resting on his shoulders.

“No? So you're gonna wait on me and bring me beer?”

"Well, I wanted one so I thought I'd ask,” Dean replies. His fingers knead Sam's shoulders lightly, barely noticeable but there all the same.

Sam arches into the contact. “I want one.”

“Does that feel good?”

“Yeah,” Sam manages. God, weird didn't even _begin_ to describe what was happening. And given their life choices that was saying something.

Dean's quick to leave and even quicker to return, two beers in hand. “Here,” he rasps, passing Sam one of the bottles.

Sam watches Dean as he takes a deep drink. "You look like you want something.”

“It's nothing.”

"So, there's no reason you keep staring at me?" Sam asks dubiously. "If you were anyone else I'd think you want cuddles."

Dean makes a face, momentarily looking familiar. Like _himself._ “Cuddles? Gross.”

"You keep touching me," Sam points out, eyes narrowing. "Not exactly a Winchester trait unless one of us is dying, is it?”

“Maybe it _should_ be a Winchester trait.”

“So you _do_ want to cuddle.”

“Fuck. Yeah, I do. On your bed would be awesome.”

Sam pauses before standing up, lifting his arms above his head for a stretch. “Might as well do that now. You're ready to crawl out of your skin.”

“Thanks,” Dean breathes out, stumbling off towards Sam's room.

Sam follows after his brother, beer in hand. Once in his room he points awkwardly at the bed. "Make yourself comfortable."  

 Dean obeys but keeps shifting, unable to stay in one place. Sam watches his brother a few moments before climbing on and settling down close enough that their thighs press together. "More?"  

Dean lets out a little moan in reply and moves closer, sliding his arm around Sam's waist.

“Feeling any better?” Sam fumbles with the remote and turns on his TV, although he'd be lying if he said he had any clue what was on.

“Yeah,” Dean rasps.

Once upon a time, Dean sucked at fucking people in places he wouldn't get caught. Sam had seen and heard far too much from his brother on multiple occasions. Because of this, he remembers what Dean’s desperate and horny voice sounds like.

He's using it right now.

“That's good because I don't think it's possible to get much closer than this.”

“You aren't even watching the show,” Sam adds when Dean responds with nothing but happy noises.

“Sure I am,” Dean says, eyes shut tight.

Sam tsks and gives Dean's hair a tug. “Don't lie.”

Dean _moans_ and crawls into Sam's lap, straddling him. “Fine. I'm not.”

Sam jerks in surprise but doesn't push Dean off. “Maybe we should pray to Cas. See if he can stop by.”

“What for?” Dean scoffs.

"What if a witch got their claws into you?” Sam demands. "You haven't exactly been careful and you're acting _really_ fucking weird.”

 “I'm _fine_. Quit being so dramatic.”

 “You're _in my lap_.” Sam's breath hitches and he wraps his arms around his brother. “No matter how close you get, you want more. That's not normal.”

 Dean purrs and nuzzles Sam's chest. “Sure it is. We hunt monsters for a living. This is nothing.”

“What were you doing before you checked in on me?”

“Little of this and a little of that.” Dean shifts, running his mouth along the bit of collarbone peeking out of Sam's shirt. “Played around with some artifacts or some shit. I swear, some of it belongs in a museum. It's pretty cool.”

“I _knew_ it.” Sam hisses at Dean’s mouth on him.

"You taste good,” Dean murmurs and latches onto Sam's throat, marking him.

 “ _Dean_.” Sam pushes on Dean’s chest. “What are you doing?”

 Dean refuses to budge.

“Enjoying you.”

“Enjoying me?” Sam's voice cracks.

“Yeah.”

_Well, this is spiraling out of control._

 Sam swallows thickly and turns off the TV. “Think it's time for bed.”

“Trying to get rid of me?”

“Yes,” Sam admits softly. “Sorry, man.”

“Whatever,” Dean sighs and rolls off Sam.

_Hey, Cas. I know you don't have time for our problems. I know we ask for your help too much. But if you could stop by the bunker sometime in the next few days I'd really appreciate it. Dean told me not to pray to you but I'm doing it anyway. Something's wrong with him and I don't know what the hell to do. I need help._

 

* * *

 

 

Dean only lasts an hour before the itch is too much to ignore and he _needs_ Sam. As soon as Sam's in his line of sight he's on the bed. He's drawn in, drawn closer to _Sam._ He winds his limbs around his brother, inhaling his scent. The best part is Sam might as well be naked - the only thing he's wearing is boxer briefs.

“Admit it. You got hit with a hex or a curse. This isn't you.”

“I'm sleeping,” Dean says. He's _so_ not in the mood for this conversation. “Put your arms around me, would ya?”

“Where? Here?” Sam asks, wrapping an arm around Dean's middle.

“Oh yeah.”

“Good.” Sam rubs circles into his belly and it feels _amazing._ Sam's hands soothe the itch and cools him down.

It’s not long before he needs more, though. Dean sits up, pulls off his clothes and lays back down - this time _on_ Sam. Sammy's laying on his back, the perfect pillow.  Sam lets out a soft noise, stroking his fingers through Dean’s hair but otherwise doesn't react to Dean’s naked body. Dean gives in even more and kisses Sam's cheeks.  

“Thought you were gonna sleep,” Sam gasps.

“Can't,” Dean pants. “You feel like a cold beer on a hot day. Sleeping is impossible.”

“Yeah.” Sam stares directly into Dean's eyes. “You seem to really be getting off on touch.”

“I am,” Dean agrees. “Wanna crawl inside you and never leave.”

“Way to sound like a goddamn serial killer, Dean.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “It's more sexual than anything.”

“Oh, sure, that's _so_ much better,” Sam snaps but Sam’s dick jerks between them, the sensation overwhelming yet also perfect. It tells Dean they're on the right track.

Dean kisses the marks he'd left on Sam's throat. “I just _need_ you, okay? _I_ do. _Me._ This is all me, Sammy.”

“I'm right here,” Sam whispers.

“We gotta fuck,” Dean says, desperate sounding even to his own ears.

“Uh… what about a compromise?”

“What kind of compromise?”

“A handjob? Blowjob? Either seem good.”

Dean grinds his dick against Sam. “Blowjob, Sammy.”

Sam wiggles out of his underwear then pats his chest. “Get up here.”

“ _Fuck_ yes.” Dean settles on top of Sam in one swift movement.

Sam rubs a finger along his own lips, eyes on Dean. "I'm sure you know how this works."  

“I do.” Dean shifts closer so he can press the head of his cock up against Sam's mouth.

Sam's lips part and he kitten licks Dean's cockhead, still watching him. Dean whines loudly and gives a shallow thrust, sliding into Sam's pretty pink mouth.

“Oh fuck, _Sammy_ ,” Dean breathes as Sam nurses on his cock, so easy. Like he's done this before. Hundreds of times even. Sam hums in reply and Dean's grateful for it, happy his brother is so damn _good_ at sucking dick.

It isn't long before Sam’s taking him even deeper and wrapping an arm around him and touching his hole. Dean’s hand falls to Sam's hair. “ _Yes_! Finger me.”

Sam moans and reaches up, pushing his fingers into Dean's waiting mouth. Dean goes to _town_ on them, sucking them as if they were Sam's dick. Sam groans and doesn't pull his fingers free until Dean’s paid special attention to each one, getting them all slick. Then his hand is trailing behind Dean again, slipping one thick finger inside of him.

"That's it, Sammy. Gimme another. Don’t wanna wait, I’ve waited long enough." Dean’s stuck thrusting forward into Sam's mouth and back against his finger and it’s fucking _heaven._ When Sam gives him another Dean clenches on them _hard_. “Thank you.”

Without warning, Sam's fingers brush against Dean's prostate and he comes with a cry of Sam's name.

“You good now?” Sam asks when he _finally_ pulls off after greedily drinking down Dean’s come.

"Yeah,” Dean breathes. "Christ. How’d you get so good at that? Been holding out on me.”

Sam shrugs and averts his eyes. “Maybe I'll tell you after you're better.”

Dean's _not_ pouting. “But I wanna know now!”

“Too bad. I'm tired,” Sam says, promptly pushing Dean off and rolling onto his stomach.

“Hey! What about you? Don't you wanna come?”

“ _Sleep_ ,” Sam says irritably and falls silent.

“Dammit.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
Sam wakes up with warmth engulfing him. He looks down with a frown and, sure enough, Dean’s on him. Sucking him.  
  
Except he’s fast asleep.  
  
"Shit," Sam hisses, squirming and pushing at Dean’s head. Dean clings tighter and takes even more of Sam's cock into his mouth.

Sam moans, low and desperate. "Dammit, Dean."

“You prayed for me?”

“Oh, god,” Sam says, squirming guiltily. Worst. Timing. _Ever._ “I did. Sorry. Um… Dean’s cursed and it's hard to manage him on my own.”

Cas tips his head to the side. “Is he asleep?”

“Yeah.” Sam's dick jerks. God, he's so _close._ "I woke up to this. Kinda hard to help him when he can't keep his hands and mouth to himself and has no concept of personal space."  

Cas licks his lips. "I suppose that we should contain him and then determine what he got himself into."

"Please," Sam whines, sending Cas a desperate look. "I tried to push him off but he won't budge."  

  
Cas's eyes sweep from Sam's face down to where his cock is buried in Dean's mouth. He places a hand on Dean's shoulder and pulls him off of Sam in one try. Thankfully, Dean remains asleep through the ordeal.

Sam's face burns as he sits up, hiding his cock with his hands. He's completely naked but just that one action helps him feel better. "Fuck. Thanks. No way could I have done that on my own.”

“How would you like to restrain your brother?”

Sam bites his lip and watches Cas closely. “I'll grab handcuffs and rope and we can go from there.”

Cas nods, awkwardly cradling Dean in his arms and eyes Sam's hands. “Put some clothes on first. You're distracting.”

Sam lets go of his dick and points at Dean. “How am _I_ distracting? Dean's naked too and you're _holding_ him.”

“He could use some pants too,” Cas says, shrugging.

"And if I _don't_ put on clothes?" Sam asks, quirking a brow. He has no intention of going that route, he just can't stand being told what to do. It's the annoying little brother in him coming out full force.

Cas stares. "It would be difficult for me to help you fix Dean."

"Okay. Um. I'll take care of it."  
  
True to his word, Sam makes his way to his dresser and pulls out boxer briefs and sweats, quickly stepping into them and covering his traitorously hard cock.

“Thank you, Sam,” Cas says softly.

Sam frowns. “I've done nothing worthy of a thank you. Thank _you_ for coming.” Then he bends down to retrieve the handcuffs and rope from a dark bag on the floor.

“Don't forget pants for Dean.” Cas drapes Dean over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry, putting Dean's ass on display.

"We'd have to go to Dean’s room for them," Sam murmurs and does the come hither motion with his fingers. "Follow me."  

Sam trips a couple times on the way because he can't help but glance at Dean's ass. "Okay," he rasps, pushing Dean’s door open. "We're here. Just... put him on his bed and make sure he doesn't wake up?”  

Cas does as asked, touching Dean’s forehead once he's laid out on the bed. “It's done. He'll remain asleep while he's dressed… although I don't quite understand why you want that.”

Sam lets out a deep breath of relief and sprints over to Dean’s dresser, fumbling with underwear, pants, and a shirt for him. "When we get him secure, feel free to wake him up. But you don't wanna hear his filthy mouth right now, trust me.”

“Whatever you think is best. Although regardless of what path we take, I'd imagine we need to speak with him eventually,” Cas says, watching Sam gather the necessary items.

“Yeah,” Sam winces. He moves over to the bed and starts tugging Dean's underwear up his thighs. “He was exploring the bunker. Which is reckless. He shouldn't be touching shit unless he's positive it won't hurt him. I _know_ he had to have been cursed by an object. Just don't know _which_ one.”

“Only Dean,” Cas mutters and Sam can almost _feel_ him roll his eyes. “I'll scan the bunker and see what I can find.”

“You make it sound like it's not a for sure thing,” Sam murmurs, glancing at Cas over his shoulder.

Cas sits down on the ground and stares off into space. “Of course. I'm an angel, not a genie.” And then, thankfully, after Dean’s fully dressed and restrained, “I have no idea what room it resides in but it tastes like a coin. Not like pocket change. It's old. But here.”

“Good enough. Let's start looking.”

Sam researches every old coin he finds in the bunker and finally comes upon one he's  compelled to touch. It doesn't take long to piece together the coin's past. It has passed through many hands, has been included in dowries and stolen countless times over centuries. There has been stories passed through generations of its power. That it creates great hunger and greed in anyone who touches it.  
  
"Guess we should check with Dean before moving forward... But I really think this is the coin, Cas," Sam murmurs, showing him the research he'd found.

“Good work, Sam. I'll wake Dean.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
Dean grunts and struggles in his bonds as he wakes, panic setting in before he remembers what happened. What he's done.

 _No wonder I'm tied up._  
  
"Hey guys,” he whispers as Cas withdraws his fingers from Dean's forehead.

"Hey." Sam sits down on the bed next to Dean. Close but not nearly close enough. "Cas has something to show you. We need to know if you touched it."

"Sam,” Dean chokes. He licks his lips, the burning itching _need_ overcoming him. He's so hungry. "Okay.”  

Sam stares at Cas. “Hurry.”

Cas presents Dean with a gold coin. "Did you touch this?"  
  
"Yeah,” Dean rasps. “Looked worth something.”  
  
Cas glances at Sam. "I’ll destroy it.”

“Okay. You coming back after?” Sam asks.

 _Please no_.

"I can. But I think you and Dean need some time.” And with that Cas is gone.  
  
"Sammy. Touch me.”

_I'm on fire._

Sam does. He buries his hand in Dean's hair and Dean breathes, slow and deep.

But then, in a blink, it's over. The burning and neediness and _hunger_ is gone and he's left to bear the consequences of what he's done.  
  
"Fucked up,” Dean gasps. “Fucked up bad.”  

“It's okay, man.”

_It's not._

There's far too much gentleness and understanding in Sam's voice.

"I... I practically..." Dean shakes his head. "Sam, I'm sorry. " He is. He's sorry for being such an idiot. Sorry he’d forced Sam into this situation. Sorry that he had _loved_ it.

“I'm just glad you're back. Missed you.”

“But I liked it.”

Sam blinks at him, looking sweet and confused. "Of course you liked it. I already knew that, dude. But... It took away all your reservations, right? No way would the night have gone the way it did without that gold coin."

“What if I _still_ want you, Sam?”

"Um." Sam fiddles with his pants. "I don't know. You asked last night where I learned to give such good head? In college. In college where I ran away from how I felt about you. Became a huge fucking slut. Just wanted to be loved, you know? Loved and normal. Fuck, Dean. I got a therapist and everything."

The words fall from him before he can be a chickenshit and end the conversation before it's really begun. “You wanted to be loved? _I_ could give you that.”

“Dean -"

“You mentioned running away from your feelings for me,” Dean interrupts. He can't risk Sam running, not again. Not _now_.

Sam looks Dean right in the eyes and Dean's breath catches in his throat. “I did. I fell in love with you a long time ago and have been fighting it ever since.”

“Why?”

“Because I'm jealous. I've always been jealous. Most recently it was of Benny.”

It's the best news he's heard in a long time.

_I'm going to hell. Again._

“So let's try this. Let's give us a shot.”

“I don't know. There's so much baggage, hurt, and resentment - on _both_ sides.”

If Dean's hands were free, he'd be touching Sam. Instead, all he can do is wiggle and _not_ pout. "Who cares about baggage? We can do this. If we can survive literal hell, we can survive anything."

Sam growls and rolls on top of Dean, straddling him. "Stubborn jackass. Fucking _jerk_.”

Dean tries to do a sit up to kiss Sam and fails. “Always and forever, bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life! 
> 
> Please note I don't accept prompts on ao3. You gotta go to my Tumblr (samanddeaninpanties) for that. Thanks.


End file.
